Fairy in the woods
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: A human and a fairy form a friendship when they find themselves isolated from their own kinds.


**This was a tumblr request idk just tell me if you want more and you might get it? This was quite fun to write.**

Feliciano rushed to put his shoes on, smiling at the noises of his brother and his friends playing outside, he could hear them talking about where they were going to play, he had to hurry, he didn't want to get left behind again.

"Wait for me!" he yelled, smiling as he ran out into the muddy courtyard, pulling up the hood on his bright orange raincoat.

He ran after them as they began to walk off, stopping just behind them and panting, he held out his hand to tug his older brother's sleeve, "Fratello!" he squeaked, "Where are we going?"

Romano turned his head to him, frowning softly, "Me, Gilbert and Antonio are going to the lake, _you_ are going back home."

Feliciano frowned sadly and shook his head, "But I want to play too," he pleaded.

"We're not going to play," his brother snarled, "We're going fishing, and you're too little Feli. Go and play with the dog, or with Nonno."

Feliciano huffed, feeling tears come to his eyes, "Please, I want to play, fratello, please!"

"No," one of the other boys snapped, "You're annoying, go away."

Lovino's frown fell slightly, "Gil, you don't have to be mean…"

Feliciano let out a slight squeak, tugging his brother's sleeve again, "…Lovi, please, I just want to play."

The older boy pulled his arm from his grip, "No… I'll see you later Feli."

Feliciano stopped in his tracks, watching the boys walk into the rain. He frowned and clenched his fists. He wasn't too little; he was only three years younger than them, and he wasn't annoying either, he just had a different sense of humour to them.

They were mean anyway, why should Feliciano want to play with them?

He walked back through the courtyard, blinking back tears.

He didn't want to go back inside, Nonno would ask why he wasn't with his brother and he'd just end up getting in trouble…

He walked through the gate that led to the field behind their house, walking slowly up the hill at the back, trying not to slip over on the muddy grass.

There was a large tree sitting on the opposite side of the hill, a rope hanging from it that'd once had a tire tied to it, but now dragged on the floor. Feliciano came to it with his grandfather sometimes, attempting to climb the rope.

He sat at the base of the tree, looking out into the wooded area that led away from the house.

He let out a small sigh, crossing his arms on his knees, sitting there silently for a few minutes before lifting his head.

He thought he heard crying coming from the treeline.

"Hello?" he said quietly, getting to his feet and walking the short distance down the hill. He looked through the trees but couldn't see anyone. "…Hello?" he asked again timidly, not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

He huffed softly and began to walk through the trees, still trying not to slip or fall, looking around. He pulled down his hood so he could hear better.

The sound of crying had stopped, he hoped whoever it was was ok, he turned to walk back out, slipping on a patch of moss and squeaking and closing his eyes as he fell.

He opened them slowly, having not hit the floor, he straightened himself up and took a step back, panting softly, staring at the small ball of light in front of him.

The ball hovered in front of him for a moment before beginning to grow, taking the shape of a boy a little taller than Feliciano.

Feliciano stared at the boy, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, looking him up and down.

"Sorry," the boy said after a moment, "I-I think you tripped on me."

Feliciano squeaked softly, "Who are you?"

"Oh, um," the boy wiped his hand on his leg before holding it out to shake, "I'm Matthew."

"Hi," Feliciano said quietly. "Y-you just appeared," he stuttered, almost at a loss for words.

Matthew nodded, brushing back his curly blonde hair, "Well, yeah, I'm a fairy, that's what we do."

"You're…" Feliciano frowned, "Fairies are real?"

Matthew smiled and nodded, "Yeah, um, so, I'm sorry for tripping you, I hope you're not hurt."

He shook his head, "…I only came in because I heard crying."

A blush came to Matthew's face, he glanced away for a moment, "Oh, you heard that?"

Feliciano nodded, "It was you?" he asked softly.

Matthew bit his lip and twitched his head in a small nod.

"Are you ok…?" Feliciano asked, taking a step forward, able to move again now that the shock had worn off.

The almost-nude boy nodded weakly, his eyes on his feet, "Yeah," he breathed, "I-I just," he shrugged weakly, "It doesn't matter…"

Feliciano smiled softly, "If it made you upset then it matters."

The boy shifted on his feet, "…The other fairies were being really mean to me, they think I'm weird because I don't talk much."

"But you're talking a lot to me," Feliciano pointed out, his head cocked slightly.

Matthew shrugged again, "Well… I dunno, it's different, you're not a fairy."

Feliciano smiled widely, "Then just talk to me," he shrugged softly, "My brother and his friends don't want to talk to me either…" He smiled, "And it'd be nice to learn about fairies."

Matthew nodded, beginning to smile and finally bringing his eyes up to meet Feliciano's, "Ok, yeah, that sounds nice."

Feliciano chuckled, smiling and opening his mouth to speak again, but flinching quickly as a shout of his name came from somewhere behind him.

"…That's my Nonno…" he frowned, looking back at Matthew and taking a few steps back towards the edge of the woods, "I have to go or he'll get mad."

"Oh, ok," Matthew said softly, his gaze dropping again.

"I'll come back though," Feliciano smiled, "Tomorrow, I'll come and talk to you, I promise."

Matthew nodded as he left, smiling after him, hoping that the boy would keep his promise and come back.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
